


Until the Sun Rises

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jasiper, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper have a private moment away from The Argo II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan.

 Jason sighed with contentment and rested his head against Piper’s knee as they sat beside the dying campfire.  “Can we just stay like this?” he asked wistfully. Piper wore a pair of jean shorts and a simple white peasant top, her feet bare.  Jason, leaning against her knees, was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and his usual battered jeans.

Piper sighed and ran her fingers gently across his hair. “I wish,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “But with Gaea’s forces still on the move, we’ve got to be ready to fight at any time.”

Jason sat up and met Piper’s gaze, her beautiful eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  He smiled and leaned forward to give her a kiss. He felt Piper take a surprised breath and he smiled as she scooted closer to wrap her arms around his neck.  His heart raced from her proximity, his body tingling like static where they touched.

Piper’s lips suddenly left his, even as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  Her high cheekbones were flushed with color as she settled against him.  Jason grinned up at her and settled his hands in the curve between her hips and her waist.

“Not that I’m complaining about this,” he said playfully.  “But just what are we doing?”

Piper returned his smile and guided one of his hands up to her hair. “We’re not going to do anything we shouldn’t,” she said firmly. “Especially not since the others are so close by.”

Jason rolled his eyes and instead focused on undoing the small braid on the side of Piper’s head. The braid came apart easily and he let her hair glide between his fingers as it settled, the longest layers reaching just past her shoulders. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the side of her throat.

Piper shivered and her legs tightened around him. “You’re always saying that,” she said, her voice a little unsteady.

“Only because it’s true,” Jason said, regretfully pulling his lips away from her dark skin. “I love you, Piper.”

Piper’s eyes went wide as she stared at Jason, who resumed running his hands along her curves. “I love you too,” she said, leaning forward to kiss the scar on his lip. She leaned suddenly to the side, causing them to tumble gently to the ground.  Jason lay on his side with Piper’s body still curved around him.

“Are you sure we aren’t doing anything?” he asked, his mind already flooding with desire.

Piper cast him a long look, the agony of indecision written across her face. “No,” she said honestly. “But as much as I want to, this isn’t the right time or place.”

“Gods, Piper,” Jason groaned, burying his face in her shoulder and trying to calm his breathing.

“It’s ok,” she soothed, kissing the top of his head. “I just don’t want anyone to find us in a compromising position.”

Jason laughed suddenly and relaxed.  “You’ve got a point there,” he said with a laugh. “I don’t think Leo could stand the shock.”

Piper laughed as well and scooted down to curl her face against his chest.  “Just try not to worry too much,” Jason said as he rubbed small circles against her back.  “We’ll have a lifetime to catch up once we defeat Gaea.”

Piper remained silent as she turned over to roll Jason underneath her, her chest pressed tightly against him as she straddled his hips. “Promise me that you’ll be safe,” she said seriously, her face inches from his.

“I promise,” he whispered, mesmerized by the way the starry sky overhead was mirrored in her kaleidoscope eyes. She smiled and kissed him with passion, pinning him tightly between her body and the ground.

“Stay with me, Piper” Jason said as she climbed off of him and began to stand. “Until the sun rises.”       

Piper nodded and fell to the ground beside him, allowing his strong arms to cradle her against his chest. Jason felt her take a sharp breath against him and knew that tears were once again in her eyes. The two remained silent and still, wrapped up in each other’s arms, until the sun rose the next morning.


End file.
